Mirror
by BalambsAngel
Summary: Balambsangel and LilVirga wants to you take a look at Rinoa's Progress Reports. Between the strange things happening to her, her relationship with Squall, and deeper in her thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

**Mirror**

**BalambsAngel & LilVirga wants you to take a look at Rinoa's Progress Reports.**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Progress Report 1**

**August 16**

I don't know why, but I found myself waking up early this morning. Usually I don't get up till around noon, which is a bad habit by the way. I tried to go back to sleep but, I can't force my eyes closed. _Might as well get up _I thought groggily. I stretched, yelling as I did and climbed out of bed. I searched in my drawer for some clothes. _Let's wear this red and pink shirt today. These jeans look comfy._ I closed my drawer and grabbed my blue towel with chocobos on them and headed for the showers.

I must have been up pretty early because their was only three girls there. Two girls with dark hair were brushing there teeth, and another dark skinned girl was just walking out. I headed to the first shower available.

After doing my morning routine, I walked into my room to take Angelo for a walk. I noticed I left the door open.

"Damn!" I swore aloud. I turned and started sprinting out of the dormitories. "Angelo!" I called. I almost bumped into my beautiful friend, Quistis. Her hair in a bun and wearing her SeeD uniform.

"Rinoa?" she questioned, as I almost knocked her down.

"Sorry! I'm looking for Angelo." I found him trotting into the cafeteria. "Angelo!" His ears perked up as he looked at me. "Angelo, what did I say about running off."

I got hungry He would have said. I shook my head at him.

"I was coming right back. The cafeteria ladies don't like you Angie. Let's go back to the room and I'll feed you."

I took Angelo back to my room and fed him. But, I hadn't noticed him glaring at something behind me. When I turned around for one minute, he jumped out the window! Stupid as I was I almost jumped out of the window, but instead ran around. Bumping into people along the way of course. When I got outside I saw him running past one of the Trepies, Bruce I think his name was. He looked at me funny when I passed.

Angelo was still running until I noticed him bump into the _Headmaster_! I was running so past I fell on top of him. Everyone gathered around us and started whispering at my awkward position. I rolled over and grabbed Angelo's collar and bounced up.

"I'm so sorry, Headmaster!" I apologized. "Are you hurt." Headmaster Cid stood up and dusted himself up.

"I'm fine, Rinoa." he said in his usual cheerful voice.

"Are you sure. You took a nasty spill there."

"It's okay, Rinoa. One exciting morning, eh?" he then laughed. I couldn't help but laugh along with Headmaster Cid.

"Well, I better finish up some homework." _I know it was a lie, but the moment was beginning to get awkward._ "Bye!" I fast walked, gripping tighter on my dog's collar, as he started whimpering for me to let go.

"Have a great morning Ms. Heartily."

I lectured Angelo when we got back, then the phone rang.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**It's not really a cliffhanger. I just wanted to stop there. This PR is written by BalambsAngel. Next one is LilVirga.** **Check out Quizzilla if you want to see the lovely artwork LilVirga did for this report. Go to Google, Type in LilVirga and click on BalambsAngel on her friends list, click on the story Mirror, and it should be in there.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mirror

LilVirga here, I'm gonna start off the second chapter.

__________________________________________________________________________________

I answered the phone and it was Ellone. Ellone is Squall's half sister or something. Squall is usually stern and once he says no to something, forget asking again. But, Ellone, or Sis as Squall grew up calling her that, can ask him to do anything for her and he will do it. Zell thinks, it's probably because she's older then him. Quistis is older than him, and he doesn't give her the time of day. Forget respecting Seifer too. I believe it's because Ellone reminds him of his mother. Eight er though he doesn't remember her. Though there is Laguna. Wait, why am I thinking this now!?

"Hi, Ellone." I greeted over the phone.

"Hello, Rinoa. How are you?" Her sweetness dripping off every syllable. I am so envious of her angelic manor.

"I'm fine, how are you?" I said back.

"I'm fine, Rinoa. Say, are you busy by any chance?" Is she inviting me to hang out with her?

"No, my class isn't until noon." It was still pretty early, about...ten.

"Well, is it okay if we could meet by the Balamb Hotel?"

"Your in Balamb?"

"Laguna has a meeting here. I came along to spend time with you and my brother."

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay. I'll be waiting." She hung up.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I grabbed my bike - it's a plain "ding ding" bike, not a motorcycle or anything -and rode all the way to Balamb. I rode by and noticed Mrs Dincht at the gas station filling up her car. I decided I should say a quick hi before meeting Ellone and parked by her car.

"Hi Mrs Dincht." She looked at me questioningly before realizing I was one of Zell's friends.

"Hi...Selphie?" I laughed.

"Rinoa." I corrected politely. She grinned sheepishly, reminding me of Zell.

"Sorry, hon, I always forget your name."

"No problem. So, how is things."

"Things are fine. My other son and daughter are back." Zell has a brother and sister?

"I didn't know you had more kids." I said, honestly.

"Yeah, I'm not surprised Zell hasn't mentioned them. The three of them don't get along. My daughter, Angelica, goes to a school in Esthar. His other brother, Sinki is in Juvenile Detention." That explains his distant relationship with them.

"Well, it's interesting to know he has siblings." I said...a little surprised. I would kill to have a brother or sister.

"Maybe one day Zell will bring you here to meet them. After all, you are a couple." What!?

"Oh, you must have been mistaken. We're not together." Mrs Dincht face looked confused.

"Well, last time I talked to my son, he mentioned that he was dating a dark haired beauty." I was flattered at Mrs Dincht's assumption somewhat.

"Oh, that was the library girl. I don't know her name." Mrs Dincht grinned again.

"I'm sorry. Well, I should be getting home so I can start cooking." She got into her car. "Tell my son I said I love him."

"Will do." She pulled out of the gas station and headed for her house.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ellone was on the phone when I met up with her. She smiled at me which was her polite way of acknowledging my presence without being rude to the person on the other line. She is good.

"Okay...be careful now...love you...bye." Ellone put her phone back in her pocket. "That was just Squall."

"You told him that you were here." She nodded.

"I also said I was meeting up with you. He might come by after class." I nodded, grinning to my self. Like putty in her hands. The doors to the hotel opened and a girl with lovingly strawberry blond hair came out. Ellone took notice of her and introduced me. "This is Hope. She's a friend of mine." The girl smiled sweetly.

"Hello." She greeted. I smiled back. Is everyone in Esthar this polite or is this coincidence?

"We were planning on going by the fishing area." Ellone informed me.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At the fishing area...

Hope can talk. If Selphie were to have conversation with Hope, Selphie would get sick of hearing her.

"I met Ellone during a brunch with one of the VIPs, I was surprised to hear that she was the niece of President Laguna Loire. According to official news, during the First Sorceress War, President Loire and a young woman named Raine Leonhart were lovers, and Raine found herself pregnant after President Loire left in search of Ellone who was missing at the time. Her son is Ellone's half brother am I correct? Some time after Raine, died do to disease or something. That must have been terrible to go through a loss of a mother. Is your brother in Balamb?"

"Yes, he is." Ellone said.

"Ooh, I can't wait to meet him!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hotel Room doing each others hair...

"Even at a very young age, I loved learning about Esthar's history. Also my grandmother knows everything by history in other places since she used to travel at young age. I am very serious about my research. While vacationing in Timber with my family, I noticed a train that belonged to you, Rinoa's group the raiders or Forest Owls. I was trying to meet you, but Zone and Waats said you weren't there."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Playing checkers...

"I used to be a student at a regular Boarding School, Esthar Academy. I was a straight A student. I got extra help because of my passion for history. But enough about me, tell me about you Rinoa." I blinked the sleep out of my eyes.

"Um, what do you want to know?" I asked.

"How do you know Squall Leonhart?" She asked ears on me.

"We're a couple." I told her. She squealed in delight.

"Seriously! I've heard he was such a cold person!" she said outright.

"Rinoa has her ways of entering people's hearts." Ellone told her with a smile. I smiled back. Ellone had a positive outlook on things.

"I remember my first boyfriend. I was at an Amusement Park..."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shopping at the Balamb Mall...

Hope pulled out a red dress and showed it to Ellone. "This will look absolutely gorgeous on you!" she gabbed.

Ellone blushed. "I can never pull out something so extravagant." Hope just continued to smile.

"Nonsense! I knew this girl who used to be a fashion designer! She used to date this other guy, who had a disease, poor thing! She quit her job after hearing about his sickness getting worse. He's fine now, their married..."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back at the Hotel...

"I remembered when Ellone and I were shopping in Galbadia. We met this very cute guy. Remember, Ellone." Ellone giggled at the memory.

"Yes, he was quite handsome."

"You know what he looked like, he looked like that other guy we met..."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At a salon...

"I can never tell the reds apart." I said as I looked at the lipsticks. Hope jumped in.

"There's Indian Red, Light Coral, Salmon, Dark Salmon, Light Salmon, Crimson, Firebrick, Alizarin, Brazilin, Carmine, Iron Oxide, Mercury Oxide, Red Lead, Red Ochre, Scarlet, Vermilion..."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I looked at the clock and saw that it was eleven fifty!

"Holy Shi...ampoo!!" I caught myself, remembering Ellone's presence.

"You have to go!" Ellone said after she realized the time also. "You want me to send you a ride?" she asked.

"No, I'll make it. It was nice to meet you, Hope."

"I hope we can talk again, there is so much I have to tell you!" I bet.

"I'll walk you out." Ellone offered. When we left the room Ellone asked, "How are you, really?" I was confused at this question.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your sorceress powers, have you gone through changes?" she asked. I got taller, I gained more weight, my breast grew a cup, but I doubt that has anything to do with my sorceress powers.

"No." I said. Ellone went into deep thought. Her and Squall are definitely related.

"You sure?" she asked, truly concerned.

"Positive, Am I supposed to expect something?" I asked. Ellone, for the first time, just shrugged.

"I don't know." I got on my bike.

"I'll see you later." I told her. Ellone smiled.

"If anything goes wrong, please tell me, okay?" she told me.

I nodded. "Will do.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Next part is going to be done by BalambsAngel. Review!


End file.
